


Apples to Apples

by TheSunEater



Series: Soulmate/Soulmark AUs [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aye. We all know the story but pieces of it with a twist, Character Death, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, yay! More soulmark aus!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: The greatest detective on Earth couldn’t puzzle out how to save both himself and his soulmate.Was there no way to reach a stalemate in this elongated game of Chess?





	Apples to Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I debated uploading this for a while. This work has been completed and sitting collecting dust for a long time, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy!  
> The soulmarks appear on their bodies at the age of 25.

 

" _Why_?" L muttered, his nail tucked firmly between his teeth. "Why him?"

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" Light called as he searched for the antisocial prick of a detective. "Ryuzaki!"

Lawliet stared at the image of a half-eaten apple that had shown up on his arm for a moment more before slowly covering it and standing up.

"Ryu- there you are!" He stared at the boy, _the terror_ , that was his other half as he walked over and grabbed him. "We've been searching for you for hours."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Light said slowly as he tugged him along, oblivious to the eyes that were trained on the back of his head. "Kira is still out there, everyone is worried, idiot."

"Ah." Everyone huh?

Lawliet wasn't familiar with this small spark of warmth as the thought came to him, as much as he wished it wouldn't.

_Does everyone include you_?

* * *

"Why are you reading tomes on soulmarks?" Came the question after a few hours.

Lawliet only tilted his head upward to stare at Soichiro for a long moment, before returning to his book as he mumbled. "Why indeed.."

* * *

"You think he found his soulmate?" Ryuk asked, hovering over L's head as he turned another page.  "You think they're good looking, smart maybe?"

Light found himself unusually miffed by this train of thought and glared at the Shinigami.

Of course, he was only met with wild laughter.

* * *

There was no mistaking it, Lawliet closed his eyes and turned to the boy behind him.

Light was his other half and to top it off, Lawliet had no doubt that was indeed Kira..

Lawliet opened his eyes to find the boy behind him fast asleep. How old was he even?

Seventeen, eighteen?

One of them would likely die in this fight, or at least be permanently jailed, and yet..

Here he was, gently running the back of his pointer finger over Light's silky locks and studying his facial features.

"Check." He whispered, his heart aching as he pulled away.

_But the real question was, for who?_

* * *

Misa was annoying.

What normal person referred to themselves in third person, as if they were a child, and then dressed like _that_.

It was obvious that she had something to do with Kira, but wasn't as polished in her ways as Light. Therefore she had something to do with the brunette..

The question was how close was Miss Amane to Kira..? Were they comrades, friends, maybe something more..

_Lawliet didn't even notice that he'd broken the small cup in his hand, or that he'd begun to bleed as a poisonous thought crossed his mind. Were Light and Misa lovers?_

"Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki..!" Lawliet looked up blankly, masking his shock as he found Light ridiculously close to him. His hands pressing into his shoulders as he shook him. "What's wrong with you?"

What _was_ wrong with him?

Lawliet opened his mouth to answer or to say something, but found his mind blank as he stared at Light's lips. "-zaki can you hear me?"

"Light.." He leaned forward unconsciously, only freezing when a flash of blonde hair appeared in his line of sight and that perfume hit him. "Oh. Right. Sorry.."

He couldn't get closer then this, he could never get closer then this..

He kept his face impassive as he watched the two fuss over him. Misa always _right next to_ Light and Light carefully cleaning his cut.

"You should be more careful Ryuzaki.." Lawliet looked at his bandaged hand, struggling to ignore the warmth that settled in his chest at even this minimal contact.

"You're right.." Lawliet couldn't afford to let personal emotion affect the fight for humanity. "I will.."

* * *

Lawliet stared at himself in mirror after his shower, swallowing rapidly at the change in his soulmark.

This was the second time.

When he'd first gotten it, the mark had been an inhuman hand clutching a half-eaten apple. Later, it had morphed into a normal, whole apple as if his other half had forgotten everything..

Now? It was a rotting apple and there was the outline of a jaw, if it was that, about to devour what was left of the half eaten apple.

Lawliet inhaled and exhaled slowly, leaning his forehead against the mirror as he mentally prepared.

Watari already knew what stage the game was at, so..

"If anything.." Mello and Near would do what had to be done, that's all there was to it.

When Lawliet next opened his eyes, he was smiling, almost glad he wouldn't have to directly destroy his other half.

" _To the end then, Light_."

* * *

It was simple and quick, Light held him in his arms as his life faded.

He saw the madness flow through the boy that held his heart as darkness took him and all he could do was smile.

_It's okay now, I don't have to worry anymore_..

He swore he could hear a shinigami’s laughter, but really, did it matter?

* * *

_**Light Yagami P.O.V**._

* * *

Light was _finished_.

Bested, in the end, by Lawliet, through his damned prodigies. He just couldn't admit to himself yet.

He was Kira. He was god. He had bested L, the best detective in the _world_ , only to lose to this, _this child_?

So he ran, shot and scared, he ran.

"Light. Want to know something before you leave this world?" Ryuk grinned grotesquely down at him as he hid, panting for breath.

"Leave? What do you mean-" Light stared at his companion wildly as the shinigami's grin grew.

"Lawliet was your soulmate." Light stared on in horror, waiting for him to say it was a joke or to tell him otherwise as memories of his rival, his _victim_ flashed before him. "To top it off, _he knew and he knew you'd kill him_."

Light sat in shock as Ryuk laughed insanely, leaving his side.

As his heart pounded insanely, as Ryuk did his duty, Kira..

No Light had only one thought. " _Ah I see now, he even referred to me as his friend_.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> L- 24-25  
> Light Yagami- 17-18 [23-24 around the time of his death, so he never saw his soulmark]  
> Misa Amane- 19


End file.
